hotdiggedydemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pinkie Pie
' '''Pinkie Pie' (born April 12,1989) is an earth pony who is pink (hence her name) and works as a prostitute that likes to throw parties a little too hard, and lives a depressing life because of this. Biography Early Life Pinkie Pie's life of parties started on her 23rd birthday, and she's been living it up ever since then. Ever since she had a brief fling with "Alice in Chains" guitarist, Jerry Cantrell, her partying escalated from drinking to heavy drug use, and it was shown after she went insane at the park once. It was also said that she even performed sexual acts on Big Macintosh. APPLE.MOV Pinkie first appeared, watching Applejack eat a lot of apples. She tells her that she'll get a "wicked bad tummy-ache," and Rainbow Dash flew right next to her, telling her that she said the same thing (and laughed about it). After Applejack became unconscious, Pinkie and the other ponies checked to see if she was alright. SHED.MOV After Discord started to destroy the town, Pinkie Pie went to Fluttershy's shed with Rainbow Dash and Spike to search for the Elements of Harmony. When they entered, they saw that Fluttershy has killed all of her animals, revealing that she's a psycho killer (but instead noticed that she keeps a huge stash of "PlayPony" copies in a box). When Pinkie did look at all of the rotting corpses that was hanging on the wall, she just thought that it was just "weird art." When Fluttershy returned to her shed, and discovered that they were there, both Pinkie and Spike escaped, leaving Rainbow Dash to be killed by the insane, chainsaw-wielding pegasus. Pinkie and Spike then witnessed Fluttershy's arrest and imprisonment at the local mental hospital, where Spike asked her why things have been so weird lately. She replied by, randomly, saying, "My Daddy makes me put glass in my vagina." Spike then walked away, saying, "Yeah, well, good luck with that." PARTY.MOV Twilight Sparkle and Spike tried to hold an intervention, which consisted of Paco, Derpy Hooves (still a toaster), Lyra, and Bon Bon, to help her with her party problems (it was also supposed to be about the Elements of Harmony, but the other main ponies couldn't be there because of their misfortunes in the previous episodes), but it didn't go as expected. For example: the drunk Pinkie threw up on Spike, insulted Twilight (by saying she has a horse's face), and said that the only friend she has is her vodka, making her pass out after drinking it. And then period blood shoots out from Pinkie's vagina shooting all over Spike, followed by "Oh god, it got in my mouth!". It was then shown that she wrote an autobiography about the relationship with her father, Reverend Peter Daniel Pie, and put it under the title of the same line she said at the end of SHED.MOV. In an interview with Reverend Pie, it turns out that everything in the book was a complete lie. Pinkie then revealed that she lied about her father because she was trying to seek attention. It was soon said that, in 2012, Pinkie Pie got arrested for attempting to shoplift large quantities of ammonia and psuedo-ephedrine, and is currently, once again, undergoing rehabilitaion. After stating all of this, the narrator of "True Equestria Story" reminded everyone that they should all be nice to her for being such an innocent, beautiful creature. However, when the cameras went off, he went over, and asked what her prostitution rates were. Pinkie then told him, happily, "Ten for a tuggie, twenty for a blowy, and twenty-five if the cameraman's gonna watch." SWAG.MOV Pinkie Pie, still drunk, was shown laying on a bed, with a snail on top of her rear end, at a Vegas-like motel. She then stopped looking low, looked at her vodka bottle, and realized that she isn't who she is right now. After pouring out the beer, she noticed that Rainbow Dash (who was actually in a coma after Fluttershy supposedly killed her) just performed a time-reversing sonic rainboom that reversed time back to SHED.MOV when Apple Bloom was about to get crushed. After watching Rainbow defeat Discord with the Sword of the Holy Titans, she and the other main ponies visited her at the hospital, congratulating her, by saying she's "one hell of a party animal." She then asked what happened to the Elements of Harmony (finding out that they were in Spike's nose all along), and joined the group hug, feeling happy that everyone is back together again. She is finally shown watching Applejack eat every apple in Sweet Apple Acres, being proved, once again, that she really LOVES apples. Non-Cannon Appearances Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon She appeared playing a video game called "Wolf Puncher 2" with Rainbow Dash (who was alive due to the whole thing being non-cannon), while Spike was giving a message to Trotcon. She told Rainbow about how to play (except that she wasn't supposed to let the wolf die), and eagerly pumped her up when the game started. After the R-Dash 5000 shot the camera with its lasers, she, along with Spike and Rainbow, went to see if Trotcon was alright. Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2 When Spike was shown making fun of bronies, during Fluttershy's video feed, Pinkie popped up, and asked Spike what a brony is. Spike told her that they're "people who like cartoon ponies," making her think those people were "little girls," but after he revealed that they're "adult men," she then feel disgusted. However, she realized that it could be worse, because it's not like they're physically attracted to them. After Pinkie laughed, Spike sighed, and was about to tell her how he felt. Fluttershy couldn't take it anymore, so she frightened Spike and Pinkie with her chainsaw (making them run away). Opposites *In MLP: FiM, she is voiced by a female (Andrea Libman). In PONY.MOV, she is voiced by a male (first Arin Hanson, then Max Gilardi). *In MLP: FiM, her cutie mark consists balloons. In PONY.MOV, her cutie mark consists of a tampon. *In MLP: FiM, her father's a rock farmer. In PONY.MOV, her father's a reverend. *In MLP: FiM, her parties are normal. In PONY.MOV, her parties are wild. *In MLP: FiM, she lives a happy life. In PONY.MOV, she used to live a sad life. *In MLP: FiM, she doesn't have a unibrow. In PONY.MOV, she has a unibrow occasionly. *In MLP: FiM, she does comical acts. In PONY.MOV, she does sexual acts. *In MLP: FiM, she has different color parents. In PONY.MOV, her parents are the same color as her. *In MLP: FiM, she has 3 sisters. In PONY.MOV, she doesn't have sisters or has unknown sisters. Trivia *In APPLE.MOV, she was voiced by Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson (who also voices Rarity), but in later episodes she is voiced by Max, because Hanson was busy with other stuff. *The only things similar to the MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV version of herself are that they both love to throw parties, they are good friends with Rainbow Dash, and that they both have parents. *It's possible that she has a crush on Big Macintosh, because she was shown doing a hook up/blowjob/beeje with him. *Out of the Seven Deadly Sins, she represents "Lust," because there's proof in one of the pictures of her, and also admits that boys thinks she's pretty. *It was revealed, in PARTY.MOV, that Pinkie Pie was born in the year 1988 after the narrator stated, "Pinkie Pie's downward spiral began in 2009, on her twenty-first birthday." *She is one of the ponies that is shown growing a finger, along with Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle. *She appears to have had breast implants in PARTY.MOV. *Max Gilardi's Pinkie sounds more like a mix between Adam Sandler and the toucan from the Zeridah movie short, while Arin Hanson's sounds like Munnu from Nikmon. *She is also a crack fiend. *DRESS.MOV and MAGIC.MOV are the only episodes she doesn't appear in before her own episode. Gallery 69994 - APPLE.MOV god what is this I don't even pinkie pie rainbow dash tampon.jpg|Pinkie Pie (with a unibrow) standing next to Rainbow Dash. Babashishimama.PNG|Pinkie Pie going to Fluttershy's shed with Spike and Rainbow Dash. FS.png|Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Rainbow Dash arriving at Fluttershy's shed. Rad.png|Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash pulling a prank on Fluttershy. Fs22.png|Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Spike entering Fluttershy's shed. Spike4.png|"My Daddy makes me put glass in my vagina." Chug.PNG|Pinkie Pie hanging out with Lyra and Bon Bon. I+think+it+might+be+from+partymov+ a74cf09f1ce5dab34e938b07fceed286.jpg|Photo of Pinkie Pie with Lyra and Bon Bon. Octavia.jpg|Pinkie Pie frightening Octavia. No.PNG|"Don't touch me, motherf***er!" Amazing.PNG|Pinkie Pie drinking her bottle of vodka. Pinkiepie1.png|Pinkie Pie as a baby. Pinkiepie5.png|Pinkie Pie as a toddler. Pinkiepie17.png|Pinkie Pie as a teenager. Pinkiearrested.png|Pinkie Pie in a mugshot. Pinki Pie being stroked by the Dramatic-Sounding Narrator..jpg|Pinkie Pie being stroked by the Dramatic-Sounding Narrator. OMGRainbowdashisalive.png|Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash playing "Wolf Puncher 2." Tumblr m7a3epY3iS1r5tr09o1 1280.jpg|"Wait for it." Trotcon.png|Pinkie Pie, Spike, and Rainbow Dash seeing if Trotcon is alright. Hpc2 2.png|"That would be really creepy." HPC2.png|Pinkie Pie and Spike making fun of Fluttershy. HPC2 4.png|Pinkie Pie and Spike laughing at Fluttershy. A3GRgLxCUAAvJ c.jpg large.jpeg|Pinkie Pie and Spike outside of the mental hospital, after escaping from Fluttershy. 8a0.jpg|A snail resting on Pinkie. Mane4 and Spike.png|Pinkie Pie and the others watching Rainbow Dash's epic fight with Discord. A9URfwOCYAEeCTa.png|Pinkie Pie and the others visit Rainbow Dash. A9T5X6qCYAIF1IE.png|"Whatever did happen to those Elements of Harmony?" APPLESagain.png|Pinkie Pie at the end of SWAG.MOV with her friends. Tumblr m3m6skKOqG1qjqw9ko1 500.png|Pinkie Pie in the PARTY.MOV poster. A2ij5jSCMAAwJAS.jpg|Pinkie Pie in the Hotdiggedydemon Panel Cartoon 2 poster. Category:Characters Category:PONY.MOV Category:Characters in PONY.MOV Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Characters voiced by Arin Hanson Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Parodied Characters Category:Main characters of PONY.MOV Category:Females voiced by males Category:Animals Category:Earth Ponies Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains